Update:Duel Arena Changes and iOS Beta News
This week sees the release of changes to the Duel Arena, news on the iOS beta and mobile changes. Back in June we announced content changes we'd be making to the Duel Arena. To tackle odds staking (and consequently Real World Trading) at the Duel Arena, we have made the following changes. Players can no longer stake items; meaning only Coins and Platinum tokens can be used. Each duelists stake must be within 10,000 Coins of each other in value. Winnings (the combined total of both players' stakes) will also be taxed by a percentage depending on the size of the stake. The current stake size limit (a combined total of 2147m gp and 2147m platinum between both players) will remain the same. The same restrictions remain in place as before; F2P players can only stake in Coins, not Platinum, and Ironmen can't stake at all. Upon entering a duel, you will be presented with the familiar options screen: Afterwards, you are taken to the staking screen. Here you can check the staking information as well as your opponent's worn equipment and inventory items (assuming you have the "Show Inventories" option enabled for your duel) by selecting the relevant icons. You can use the buttons beneath the displayed amount of Platinum or Gold to add to your stake or the Once agreed and accepted, the confirmation screen shown below will appear for you to check the staked amounts. There will still be a delay before you can confirm the duel and we encourage everyone to check the details of the duel before agreeing to them. After the duel, the rewards screen will show the amount that was staked by both players, the tax rate and the total winnings. We'd like to thank the iOS players among you for being so patient. It's about to pay off. You've seen the Android Members beta, and the Soft Launch which followed, go from strength to strength, and now we’ve got some very exciting news to share with you. On Thursday 30th August we'll be launching our second, and final, closed iOS beta. For those of you who are unfamiliar with iOS testing, it is conducted via TestFlight which is Apple's platform for managing beta tests. TestFlight has a maximum capacity of 10,000 users, and so that means we’re able to get the iOS beta into the hands of 10,000 players. A closed beta means that it's invite-only. We know that it's been a while since the sign-ups for closed tests were open, and so in the sake of fairness we're going to be opening fresh sign-ups for this upcoming test. The sign-up form will be available between Friday 17th August and Monday 20th August. Make sure you keep an eye on the Old School homepage and our social channels to ensure that you don't miss your chance to register your interest! Those of you who are invited will be able to play from Thursday 30th August, but you'll be notified of your invitation beforehand. Those of you who aren't invited, do not despair, we've got some scintillating news to share over the coming weeks! Here's a summary of all of the important stuff: *There'll be an iOS closed beta test for 10,000 players. *Tomorrow on Friday 17th August we'll be posting a newspost which contains a link to the sign-up form. *Sign-up over the course of this weekend to be in with a chance to participate! *The test will begin on Thursday 30th August, and doesn't have a specified end-date. Below are the most recent changes to mobile: *Certain overlays have been made transparent. *The function button has been given a bigger click zone for ease of use. *The tutorial info button has been moved to prevent overlapping with other buttons. *The keyboard no longer opens when clicking through the tutorial island chatbox messages. An example of transparent mobile overlays before and after. The changes to Smite discussed in our PvP Changes and Upcoming Poll Blog have been made. You can now only be Smited in a single tick for an amount up to you current hitpoints. The special attack of the Ancient mace will still be applied in addition to Smite when it is active. *Dense Runestones now appear darker when depleted. *The notification for a decaying crossbow grapple is now highlighted. *Inconsistencies within the Farming skill guide have been fixed. *A spelling error in the Magic skill guide has been fixed. *A typo during the Recipe for Disaster quest has been fixed. *A typo has been fixed on the Rune thrownaxe special attack tooltip. *You can no longer enter the Temple of Light through the cave entrance without a Crystal trinket. *The broadcast displayed when you log in for the first time after an update will no longer display on Deadman, Tournament and PvP worlds. Discuss this update on our official forums, the community-led 2007Scape Reddit, or the community-led OSRS Discord in the #gameupdate channel. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Bruno, Curse, Ed, Gambit, Ghost, Jed, Kieren, Lenny, Lottie, Mat K, Maz, Munro, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team